Pneumatic cylinders are used for various purposes including automated control of machinery and robotics. The pneumatic cylinders have a piston which is linearly moveable within the cylinder. The present inventor has appreciated that the speed of movement of the piston within the cylinder is an important consideration during initial set up of operation of a machine and as well to be considered during maintenance or troubleshooting. However, typically there is no capability for providing an indication of piston speed.